What if WildBrain was founded in 1922?
We all know that WildBrain was founded in 1994 in reality. when DHX bought the studio, it became a a new London-based multi-channel network. However, DHX is renamed as WildBrain in 2019. But, in this alternate reality idea, imagine this: what if it was actually founded in 1922, starting as an animation studio that specialised in hand-drawn animation, before expanding into a whole animation studio and film company making movies in all genres? Here's how it could've been. Changes *WildBrain would've been known as Warsaw-Berlin Productions (1922-1930), Harman-Ising Productions (1930-1960), and WildBrain Studios (1960–present) **Hugh Harman and Roudolph Ising would've been the founders of the studio. *the CemiColor cartoons would've been produced by WildBrain and remained on the run. **WildBrain would've got it's short cartoon series WildToons, simmilar to Walter Lantz, Famous Studios, TerryToons, Looney Tunes, Walt Disney, and MGM Cartoons. *WildBrain would've started cartoon shorts in 1923, feature films in 1938, and television shows in 1956. *WildBrain would've been one of the would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Columbia TriStar, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate. *WildBrain would've been owning the film libraries. **WildBrain would've co-owned the rights to the Cacolco, Embassy and DEG with StudioCanal. **WildBrain would've co-owned the Netflix-distributed Good Universe films with Lionsgate. *WildBrain would've co-distributed it's films with Netflix. **Mandaly Pictures would've been part of the deal. *WildBrain would've made cancelled films. *the libraries of DHX, Cookie Jar, and Ragdoll would've been part of WildBrain Classics. *Dino De Laurentiis would've been the CEO of WildBrain before his death in 2010. *WildBrain would've gained the rights to all of Shout! Factory-distributed library. *some animation in scenes would've been recycled **the Disney animation would've been recycled in WildBrain's animated films. *WildBrain would've distributed it's media on home video. *WildBrain would've co-produced the Planet of the Apes with Fox (before Disney bought them in 2019). *WildBrain would've been one of the America media conglomerates, along with Comcast, Verizon (after buying ViacomCBS in 2022), AT&T (formerly WarnerMedia), Disney, Sony, Chater (after buying MGM and PBS in 2021), and Lionsgate. *Cinar and DiC would've been revived by WildBrain. *DHX Media would've remained named. *The Nutcracker (1941) would've been WildBrain's first film. *Carey Home Video and Carrey Video would've been WildBrain's video arms in England and Greece. *In 1994, WildBrain would've been been bought by John Hays, Phil Robinson, and Jeff Fino. * * * * * * * * * * * * Info | founders = Hugh Harman Roudolph Ising | location = 5657 Spring Garden Road, Suite 505 Halifax, Nova Scotia B3J 3R4 | locations = 50 | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Michael Donovan (Founding Chair) Steven Denure (Non-executive Chair) Eric Ellenbogen (CEO, Vice Chair) | industry = Media | revenue = $436 million (2018) | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = est.1000 (2015) | parent = | divisions = WildBrain Pictures WildBrain Spark WildBrain Studios WildBrain Brands WildBrain Distribution WildBrain Television WildBrain Home Entertainment WildBrain Animation WildBrain Classics | subsid = Copyright Promotions Licensing Group StudioCanal (50%) Embassy Pictures Carolco Pictures Dino de Laurentiis Pictures Shout! Factory | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }}WildBrain Corporation (doing business as WildBrain) is an American-Canadian film production and distribution studio founded on January 12, 1922 by Hugh Harman and Rudolph Ising. It originally started as an animation studio, then later expanded into a whole film and television studio after producing feature films, live-action productions and television programs. On July 18, 1992, Rudolf Ising died at aged 88. WildBrain will continue it's business without Ising after 70 years. On May 31, 1994, John Hays, Phil Robinson, and Jeff Fino had bought WildBrain from Cynthia Westlake, ising's widow. On June 1, the next day after the purchase, WildBrain was restored to it's original place and moved to San Francisco's Castro district. Category:WildBrain Category:What if